poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is the final Land Before Time/Little Mermaid crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Set some unspecified time after the events of the original film, the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Ariel's father King Triton presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, Cloak and Dagger, and Undertow, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea, reuniting the humans and the merpeople. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Mo, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, King Louie, Celebi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Wile E. Coyote, Pete, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Wile E. Coyote, Pete, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will work for Morgana in this film. *Like BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, Pokémon 4Ever, the Scooby-Doo films, the Looney Tunes ''films, the ''Aladdin films, Mickey's House of Villains, and Sleeping Beauty. *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'', Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea were all released in 2000. *Littlefoot and his friends will see Tip and Dash again in Pooh's Adventures of Poky's First Christmas, Pooh's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y., Pooh's Adventures of A Christmas Story, Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon, and ''Pooh's Adventures of T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous''. *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, and Tantor originally appeared in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid and were originally planned to appear in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, but those characters were omitted from those films because Yakko Warner will make The Lion King/Little Mermaid projects (including the remake version of the first film) as prequels to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, so they ended up guest starring in this film instead because Yru17 believed that they should still be in crossovers with The Little Mermaid films and TV series. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will make Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) will make this film instead. *This will be dedicated to Stephen Furst (1955-2017) and Kenneth Mars. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Sequel films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Furst Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars